Dark Shadows: 640
A little girl spends her first night in the Great House of Collinwood, a night of strange, weird discoveries. For she finds an ancient telephone, its wires hanging loose. But when she picks up the receiver, she hears a faint voice from the past – a voice which orders her to come to him. She knows not why. Episode 640 of Dark Shadows was directed by Lela Swift and written by Sam Hall. It is part of both the "The Ghost of Quentin Collins" and "The Curse of the Werewolf" storylines. It first aired on ABC on Friday, December 6th, 1968. In this episode, David and Amy hold a s ance in the hopes of contacting the spirit of Quentin Collins. Amy's brother Chris comes to visit, but things turn bitter when he refuses to let Amy stay with him. Later, at the Blue Whale, a werewolf bursts in and claims a victim. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc 3 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 11 and disc 67 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Nancy Barrett * Closing still: Amy Jennings' bedroom. * This episode was recorded on November 29th, 1968. * Alex Stevens is credited as stunt coordinator in this episode. This is his first work on Dark Shadows. Alex plays the werewolf in all subsequent episodes, as well as other scenes where stunt work is required. * First full appearance of the werewolf on Dark Shadows. * This is the seventh appearance of Betsy Durkin in the role of Victoria Winters. * This is the third appearance of Amy Jennings. She appeared last in episode 639. She appears next in episode 641. * Chris Jennings appeared last in episode 638. He appears next in episode 641. * Victoria Winters meets Amy Jennings for the first time in this episode. * Final acting work for Carol Ann Lewis. She also appeared in the "What a Shining Young Man Was Our Gallant Lieutenant" and "This Is Going to Hurt Me More Than It Hurts You" episodes of Route 66. Allusions * Repeated references are made to Quentin Collins in this episode. Quentin is a ghost and the titular antagonist of the "The Ghost of Quentin Collins" storyline. * Amy Jennings makes reference to her brother, Tom in this episode. Tom Jennings is the twin brother of Chris Jennings. Whereas Chris is a werewolf, Tom was a vampire. He was introduced in episode 554 and killed off in episode 631. Bloopers * David Henesy fumbles over his lines a bit during one of his conversations with Amy. Quotes * Amy Jennings: Quentin? I'm here, Quentin. Aren't you going to come out to see me? .... * David Collins: Well, there's a way that you can... can call people from the dead. I've seen them do it downstairs a lot. We could have a s ance! .... * Carolyn Stoddard: You haven't changed a bit. * Chris Jennings: Haven't I? .... * Chris Jennings: Look, I'll find you a nice home here in town where you can stay. * Amy Jennings: No! No! * Chris Jennings: I'm sorry, honey. I'm really sorry, but that's the best I can do. One day maybe... maybe I'll be able to explain it to you. See also External Links ---- Category:1968/Episodes Category: Dark Shadows: The Ghost of Quentin Collins/Episodes Category: Dark Shadows: The Curse of the Werewolf/Episodes